Alexander Stewart, 4th High Steward of Scotland
Alexander Stewart (1214–1283), also known as Alexander of Dundonald, was 4th hereditary High Steward of Scotland from his father's death in 1246. A son of Walter Stewart, 3rd High Steward of Scotland by his wife Bethóc, daughter of Gille Críst, Earl of Angus, Alexander is said to have accompanied Louis IX of France on the Seventh Crusade (1248–1254).Simpson, David, The Genealogical and Chronological History of the Stuarts, Edinburgh, 1713. In 1255 he was one of the councillors of King Alexander III, though under age.Anderson, William, The Scottish Nation, Edinburgh, 1867, vol.ix, p.512 He was the principal commander under King Alexander III of Scotland at the Battle of Largs, on 2 October 1263, when the Scots defeated the Norwegians under Haakon IV. The Scots invaded and conquered the Isle of Man the following year, which was, with the whole of the Western Isles, then annexed to the Crown of Scotland.Burke, Messrs., John and John Bernard, The Royal Families of England, Scotland, and Wales, with Their Descendants &c., volume 2, London, 1851, p. xli-xlii.Anderson (1867) vil.ix, p.512 Marriage and children The identity of Alexander's wife is uncertain.MacEwen (2011) p. 391. Some secondary sources erroneouslySellar (2000) p. 195, 195 n. 34. identify her as Jean, daughter of James, son of Angus, son of Somerled.Simpson (1713)Burke (1851), vol.2, page xliiMackenzie (1935) p.12. * James Stewart, 5th High Steward of Scotland (c. 1243-1309)International Genealogical Index Source Batch No. 6020347, Sheet 65, Source Call No. 1621525 * Sir John Stewart of Bonkill, Berwickshire (c. 1245-22 July 1298), described as the "second son" who married the Bonkill heiress, had seven sons and one daughter, and was killed in the Battle of Falkirk.Simpson (1713)p.64.See also the following for references to Sir John Steward of Bonkill: *Nisbet, Alexander, 1722. Vol.1,p.48; and appendix, page 149. *Burke, Messrs., John and John Bernard, The Royal Families of England, Scotland, and Wales, and Their Descendants &c., volume 2, London, 1851, p. xlii. *Anderson, William, "The Scottish Nation", Edinburgh, 1867, vol.vii, p.200. *Mackenzie, A. M., MA., D.Litt., The Rise of the Stewarts, London, 1935, p.13 - 14. *The Marquis de Ruvigny & Raineval, The Jacobite Peerage &c., London & Edinburgh (1904), 1974 reprint, p.8n. Agnatic ancestor of British kings. *Andrew Stewart (a.k.a. Andrew Steward) Esq. (c. 1245), third son of Alexander Stewart.Visitations of Cambridgeshire, 1575 & 1619Foster, John, The Statesmen of the Commonwealth of England, London, 1830, vol.4, p.305 Married the daughter of James Bethe. Father of Sir Alexander 'the fierce' Steward and direct ancestor of Oliver Cromwell.Noble, Mark, Memoirs of the Protectoral House of Cromwell, London, 1757, vol.2, p.204 Great uncle of King Robert II.Courthorpe, William Esq., DeBrett's Baronetage of England, London, 1835, p.87 * Elizabeth Stewart, (c. 1248, d. before 1288) Married Sir William Douglas the Hardy, Governor of Berwick-upon-Tweed. She was the mother of the Good Sir James Douglas.Maxwell, Sir Herbert, Bt., A History of the House of Douglas, London, 1902, vol.1, p.28. *Hawise Stewart, married John de Soulis, brother of the Lord of Liddesdale.Cokayne; Gibbs; Doubleday; Howard de Walden (1932) p. 206. Through his eldest son James, Alexander was a great-grandparent of King Robert II, the first Stewart to be King of Scots, and thus ancestors of all subsequent Scottish monarchs and the later and current monarchs of Great Britain. Through his second son John, Alexander was a patrilineal ancestor of Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley, and of the Stuart monarchs of Scotland and England from Darnley's son James VI and I onwards. Notes References * * * External links Category:1214 births Category:1283 deaths Category:House of Stuart Category:Christians of the Seventh Crusade Category:High Stewards of Scotland